Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus: Straight to the Top
"Straight to the Top" was a job in Sunset Snake Eyes of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Walkthrough Start off by taking out the tethered dog. Notice that the key is just ahead, under the skylight with the green "glass," but the structure is reinforced. Following Bentley's advice, Sly's goal is to use the wrecking ball above to smash apart the skylight. There are two safes holding a total of 4 clues north of the skylight (#1, #2, #3, #4). Take out the card guard there. Get the clue on the blue car dangling on a crane to the west (#5). The car falls after jumping off, so make sure to get it while you're on there. There are 2 clues against the wall east of the skylight (#6, #7). Climb the yellow neon sign's pipe west of the skylight. Get the clue before going up the green neon pipe (#8). Jump across the green neon pipes to a signal repeater. There are 2 clues near the repeater (#9, #10). A clue is on a dangling blue car (#11). A clue is on another blue car (#12). Three clues are near some junk against the wall north of the repeater (#13, #14, #15). Two clues are inside a safe near the water tower (#16, #17). Eight clues are inside the water tower (#18, #19, #20, #21, #22, #23, #24, #25). Hang onto the gold hook to drop them out. One clue is at the corner northeast of the repeater and the metal tower, among lots of junk (#26). Two clues are under the metal tower (#27, #28). Use the green neon pipes to get onto the second level of this tower. There are two clues on the second level (#29, #30). On the third level, climb the green neon pipe to send the top part of the tower crashing over onto the next rooftop. Up ahead, pit bull guards and dalmatian guards greet you. Find a signal repeater. There is one clue above the repeater (#31). Take out the dalmatian guard to find a safe holding two clues (#32, #33), and a blue car with one clue (#34). Climb up orange neon pipe past the repeater. Get the two clues inside a safe at the top (#35, #36). Climb onto the metal walkway behind the giant sign. There is one clue hanging in the air here (#37). Climb up to the top of the sign, where a part of the walkway (it forms the dog bone part of the sign) will fall over onto a distant rooftop, breaking through the tall brick wall. Once you step off, the walkway bends back. Take out the dalmatian guard and break the blue safe. One clue is on the sofa (#38), and another clue is on the blue car (#39). The last clue is on the crane arm (#40). Go back for the vault, and then return to the crane. Climb down onto the wrecking ball. Collect the key and the mission is complete! Pictures Straight1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus